


Stick With Me

by catstrophysics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Goalie!Dean, Lacrosse, M/M, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, This is my first fic on here please be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catstrophysics/pseuds/catstrophysics
Summary: Dean's the goalkeeper for his town's lacrosse team, the Lebanon Demons, and they're playing the accomplished Black Rock Wolves. Will they win the game? And will Dean's teammates be accepting when he tells them he's broken up with Lisa?Title is a shameless pun.Summaries are hard, never thought about that before. This fic makes more sense with a basic understanding of lacrosse terminology, but according to my beta/editor/friend/fellow fangirl it's legible without.This is my first time posting a fic anywhere, I hope y'all like it! Inspired by a friend, written for another friend.





	Stick With Me

It was nearing the end of the second half, and the score was tied 4-4. The coach of the Lebanon Demons paced the sideline, muttering under his breath and furiously clicking the button on his pen. Lacrosse was still more or less unknown in the area, and this was their first game in weeks. The Black Rock Wolves were formidable, and their attack was unmatched in anything the Demons had faced yet. The only reason they weren’t being decimated was their keeper, Winchester, number 67. 

Benny, Demons captain and puppetmaster of their attack, ripped a shot at the Wolves goal, more frustration than anything. The keeper swept it up easily and lobbed a high clear to his offense halfway up the field. Dean’s eyes tracked the motion, gloved hands tensing around his stick. 

The red-jerseyed men drove down the field, snapping the ball between them in lightning-quick movements. The black blurs of Dean’s teammates were too far from them to make any difference as they pressed within the twelve-meter. Ash stuck his long defensive stick out in front of the one with the ball in a futile attempt to slow him down. A whistle blew. 

The referee gestured towards the eight-meter, indicating a free shot. The Demons defense set around the arc, and the man who’d taken the foul—Dean recognized him as Azazel with a wince—coiled himself on the center hash. His yellowed eyes glinted, and he smiled cruelly.  
“Ready, Winchester?” he taunted.  
“Never more so,” Dean replied under his breath.  
A second whistle sounded, and motion blurred red and black across his vision.  
“Crash!” someone screamed, as Azazel cradled towards the crease.  
“Ball low, ball low!”  
The shot ripped through the defenders’ sticks, propelled straight towards the goal. Dean didn’t even bother thinking, just reacting. Blood pounded, and he felt the ball crash into the pocket of his stick with no memory of how he got it there. A cheer went up from the meager crowd, barely audible over the shouts of his teammates. One voice rose above the crowd.  
“Go Dean!”

The blood coursing through him turned to ice when he heard it.  
“Goddammit, Lisa,” he mumbled, then shook himself. _Not the time._  
Turning upfield, he spotted Garth open for a clear and hurled the ball at him. It arced lazily towards his teammate, who turned and ran, not even slowing as he snatched it from the air and pivoted to pass to Ash. Dean watched from afar as his offense ran their favorite play, and Benny cut low to finally break the tie. Dean thrust his stick in the air and let out a cheer. The teams reset around the center circle for the draw, and the clock turned over to one minute. Azazel won the draw for the Wolves, and charged straight towards the crease from midfield. 

He faked a pass to left-field, and three of the Demons defenders followed his motion. He dodged hard, and body-checked Ash to the ground. 

The clock ticked down to :30. 

Dean’s eyes were wild behind the cage of his helmet, and Azazel swung past the twelve-meter. 

“Goddammit, guys, crash!” Dean shouted, as Ash scrambled back to his feet. He was several stick-lengths away as Azazel drew close to the crease. 

The swish of mesh, and the crack as Azazel’s stick snapped down hard. 

The yellow of the ball bit into Dean’s eyes, as he thought low left and moved accordingly. He slammed his eyes shut, too scared to watch the last few feet the ball traveled. 

He was entirely numb. _We can’t tie another game, I can’t be the reason we tie another game, please, God, he thought._

He didn’t even know what had happened until four of his teammates piled on top of him and the buzzer shook him from his trance. 

It all came rushing in at once, the shrieks of the crowd and the thumping on his helmet jarring him into reality.  
“We won!”  
“Dean, you did it!”  
“Holy fuck, man!”  
He reveled in the euphoria, smiling hard though no one could see his face, and allowed the exhaustion to rush over him finally.  
“You’ve gotta go find Lisa!” Benny shouted in his ear, and Dean froze.  
“Actually,” he started, trying to explain, but was cut off again.  
“Yeah!” the team chorused, hauling him to his feet.  
He let out a breathless laugh, still high on adrenaline. “Huddle first, guys,” he reminded them. They all jogged to the sidelines, and Coach Singer greeted them with a smile. 

“You did it, boys! Well done. Next practice, we work on what to do with eight-meter shots and not leaving our goalie out to dry,” he said. “If no one has anything else,” he began, but Dean cut him off.  
“Actually, sir, I’d like to clear something up.” He glanced at his coach for affirmation before taking a deep breath. “Lisa and I broke up, a few weeks ago, actually, and I’m seeing someone else.” 

A murmur went up from the other boys. A few pulled off helmets and carded fingers through their hair, staring at him quizzically.  
“Another cheerleader?” someone wondered aloud.  
“Thought you two were gonna get married,” Benny joked under his breath.  
“Who?” a few people asked.  
Dean pulled his gloves off. “Someone who’s been at all our games, supporting us. They’ve got beautiful eyes and a better smile.”  
“Pamela?”  
“Cassie?” someone guessed.  
A whistle chirped from behind them, and the team lined up to shake hands. Dean headed them off, clasping the other goalie’s hand heartily.  
“Great saves, man,” he said, and the Wolves goalie smiled at him.  
“You withstood the Torturer, man. Don’t know how,” he retorted, before continuing down the line. Dean made his way through the team quickly, anxious to get through it all. 

A figure wearing Dean’s letterman jacket broke out into a run from the stands, wild hair shaken back in the wind. Their blue eyes locked onto Dean’s.  
Benny shouted, “Hey, Castiel! How’d you like the game?” at him, and he gave no response. 

He reached the bench where Dean stood waiting.  
“Hello, Dean,” he offered in greeting, deep voice warm with familiarity.  
“Heya, Cas. Did you see me?” Dean smiled back, cocking one eyebrow up.  
“You did well.”  
“Aw, shucks, you’re gonna make me blush,” Dean laughed, staring into Castiel’s twinkling eyes.  
“That’s the plan,” he responded, then kissed him. 

They stood there, Dean’s hands around Castiel’s waist in the chilly March air and Castiel’s hands warm against Dean’s face. He was firm, lips moving against Dean’s, and Dean pulled him in tighter, drawing warmth from the tall body in his jacket, fitting so much better on Castiel’s figure than it ever did the few times Lisa wore it. 

It took far too long for them to break apart, and when they did the entire field was silent.  
“Wow, brother,” breathed Benny. “Didn’t see that one coming. You’ve got one great fan, there.” He turned to Castiel. “You gonna be at our next game, brother?”  
Dean wrapped one arm around Castiel as he began to answer.  
“Wherever Dean is, I’ll go with him.”  
"You'll stick with me, Cas?" Dean smiled, elbowing Castiel gently in the ribs.

The team groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Lacrosse is a fantastic sport, if you've never played or watched it you should. Please leave kudos and/or comments, I'm always looking to improve!


End file.
